Revenge of the Date
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: Just before Battle City, Yugi set Yami up on a blind date against his will. And now, after Battle City, Yami decides it's about time to have his pay back.


Hey guys, and welcome to my next one shot.

This takes place after Battle City, but before the DOMA arc happens (or Memory World if you want to keep to the manga time line).

As a quick side note, at some theme parks they have nets or pockets pinned to the back of the seats where people can put small items on while riding on a roller coaster.

* * *

 **Warning: this will contain some mild crude humour.**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Now, onwards and upwards. Let's get on with the story!****

* * *

 **-Yugi's POV-**

Looking down at my test sheet, I let out a sigh. The exam wasn't extremely hard or anything, but it was really, really long. Though, I suppose it's better for it to be ridiculously long then for it to be super hard or be a PE physical exam; since the last time I had one of those, I had to do forty laps around the school track. I am surprised that I didn't pass out from exhaustion after doing that.

I glanced up at the clock to see that it was only about five minutes to the bell. Crap. I have to finish my last long answer question on my exam and fast - otherwise I'll lose a whole lot of marks.

Quickly jotting down something for my long answer question, I walked up to the Teacher's desk and placed my test paper on her desk.

As I walked back to my seat, I looked at the others. Tristan and Joey were staring off into space. Téa was finishing off some work on her test. Duke was flirting with a random girl in the class. Ryou was at the Téacher's desk, handing his test in.

Before I knew it, I heard the school bell chime, signaling the end of the school day. Most of the students in the class shot up and rushed out of the classroom with their books and binders in their hands, including Joey and Tristan. Quickly closing my binder, I picked up it up and rushed out of the classroom to join my friends.

Joey groaned. "God that test was hard!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Of course it was hard for you, since you spent the last few days finishing a level on Bayonetta 2."

"It was a hard level!" Joey spouted out.

"Sure it was," Tristan argued, rolling his eyes, "especially since I beat it only in a couple hours."

Joey groaned before he turned his gaze towards me, smiling innocently, which freaked me out a bit. "Yugi, how long did it take you defeat a level on that game?"

"I played it last night and it took me about...seven hours. Then again, I did have Yami help me a bit and I'm at one of the highest levels right now. When I first played, it took me about a day or two."

"See I told you," Tristan commented smugly. "Besides, it probably makes sense why you suck at it considering you probably only play it for the cheesecake."

Joey's face reddened. "I like it for other reasons, too! Besides, it's not like part of the reason you like it is because of that, too!"

"Cool it you two!" Téa snapped as Joey's eyes slowly turned toward her direction. "I swear you guys are just as competitive as my dad and his fishing buddies!"

"You like going fishing?" Joey asked.

"N-No!" A blush spread across her cheeks. "It's only with my dad!"

Smirking, Joey let out a chuckle. "Guess you learn something new everyday. You have to invite me at some point."

"Wonderful," Téa muttered sarcastically.

'Hey Yugi, think you can let me take over for just a while?' Yami asked suddenly though the mind link.

I rose my eyebrows in curiosity. 'Just what are you up too?'

'It's a surprise. I promise you're going to love it.'

I moaned impatiently, wanting to know what exactly Yami was up to. I love surprises as much as the next guy, but the tension is killing me! I guess I should find something to do until Yami is ready to show me.

Sighing, I went into my soul room and played with a few of my games in there. I figured that, if I was really bored, I could always go into Yami's soul room too and explore there for a while. That always gives me something to do.

'Yugi, I am ready!' I heard Yami tell me in the mindlink after a while.

'Okay.'

Yami allowed me to take control of the body. Opening my eyes, I realized there was something very off. There were countless booths with all sort of games and prizes to be won for the winner. Amongst them, there were stands which had many different types of snack foods. I saw many Duel Monster themed rides all around me. I must be at Kaiba Land!

Glancing down at myself, I noticed that I was wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans with few bangles on my wrists. Huh. Why am I wearing this? I wasn't wearing these things before.

Looking around, I saw Téa, who was wearing a dark, brown jacket over-top a pink shirt with a pair of brown boots over her jeans, standing near one of the food stands waving at me.

I waved back nervously, confused of why I was here and what the surprise was exactly. Then, it suddenly hit me. This was the very same method I used when I set up Yami on a blind date to cheer him up, only at a different location. Is Yami setting me up on a blind date!? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe Yami would do this! This is so embarrassing! What am I supposed to tell Téa!? At least when I set Yami up, it wasn't exactly on a date, really. It was more of a hangout, but... Oh my god! I can't believe he did this to me!

'You two have fun on your date. I also forgot to buy condoms, so if you two decided to do anything nasty, make sure you get some. I don't want you to become a daddy before you are ready.'

'Yami!'

Laughing, Yami shut down the mind link. I can't believe he did this to me! I swear, he can be so annoying sometimes! What am I supposed to do!? I mean I... I don't know.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards Téa. I should probably continue on with the date...I mean she did go through all the trouble of dressing up and getting here; and I shouldn't spoil the fun for her just because we were set up. The fact Téa did agree to go on a date with me- Wait... Téa actually agreed to go on a date with me! Well, she could've assumed I was Yami. Then again, knowing Yami, he would make sure Téa was aware that I was the one going with her and not him. I suppose if Téa did agree, then maybe she does like me. I thought she liked Yami... Though, she did say she liked both of us at Duelist Kingdom. I guess that should count as something.

"Hey Téa," I said once I walked over to where she was, while my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Hey Yugi," Téa said with a smile.

At least I know Téa is aware that I'm not Yami. She calls him "Yugi" too, but it's in a different tone, sometimes calling him "Other Yugi."

Now, to find something for us to do first... I've never been on a date in my life, unless you count the Water Park one, but it was more of a hangout and Téa wanting to bring out Yami. That was probably the most awkward time for him, being that he was confused the entire time. Normally, I'd be jealous, but that was actually hilarious. Yami did have a talk with her and told her that he wasn't interested, but that I was. It's safe to assume that Téa knows about my crush, since that day.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I piped up.

Téa's eyes lit up. "We could go on the new roller coaster."

I smiled. "That's fine with me."

"Okay, come let's go."

Téa grabbed my hand as we headed to the ride. We passed by many stands and rides until we came across the entrance to maze towards the rollercoaster. We weaved through the maze that lead to the ride until we reached the end of the line and were ushered into isles that lead to the roller coaster. After the group ahead of us got off of the platform, Téa and I stepped onto the platform. The ride attendant directed the line in front of us to file two by two into the awaiting seats of the coaster, filling it front to back. As everyone else took their places, I noticed two rows of empty seats at the back of the coaster waiting for us.

I followed Téa to the back row, sitting down on the seat beside her. I bit the corner of my bottom lip, feeling as nervous as I'll ever be. I'm not really sure what I should say. Man, why did Yami have to do this to me? I don't even know what I should say! Though, I suppose I didn't need to say anything or do anything, since Téa took a hold of my hand. My nerves did calm down a bit.

From the corner of my eye, I saw an attendant put a safety bar over Téa's shoulders.

"You know you're supposed to take that off, right?" the man asked, pointing at the puzzle around my neck.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Oh, right. I'll take it off."

I took the puzzle off, putting it in the net which was pinned on the back of the seat in front of us. I know it's probably safer in there since the last thing I want is for it to fall off of the rollercoaster. The man put the safety bar over my shoulder before he walked away.

I felt a sudden jolt and then the coaster started clanging to the top of the first drop. As soon as the ride reached the top, the cart descended down the track, causing Téa and I to scream. The ride took us through many loops, corkscrews, twists, and turns. When we reached the end of the track, we started to slow down until the cart came to a complete stop. I grabbed my puzzle out of the compartment before I put it around my neck.

Once we got off of the ride, Téa asked, "So where you want to eat, Yugi?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I mean going on a ride on a full stomach is not exactly the best idea."

"Come on. It won't be that bad. Besides, we can always take a break for a bit if it gets to be too much."

"Good point."

My eyes scanned the area, trying to find a place where we could eat. I have no idea where to eat, to be honest. Everything looks so good.

Once I caught sight of the caramel coated apples to my right, I could feel myself practically salivating. I never had one of those in ages. Granted, I don't like them as much as burgers, but they are still really good.

"You want to order something from there?" I asked, shifting my gaze back to Téa and pointing at the stand.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

We walked to the stand before I ordered one for myself and one for Téa. I quickly paid for the snacks. After grabbing two caramel apples, the lady handed them to us.

As we walked away, I started to munch on my caramel apple. Téa started munching on her food as well.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a bunch of games. The strange thing is that I swear that there large teddy bears that had a similar hair style to me in one of the booths. Okay. That is just weird.

Téa's gaze traveled towards the booth with the strange stuffed animals before her eyes widened. "What the hell? Why are there a bunch of stuffed animals which look like you?"

"I am not sure, to be honest," I said, still dumbfounded by the sight.

"Then again, this is Kaibaland, so maybe Kaiba added those to mess with you."

I blushed. "I guess."

Téa did have a point about that. I am the King of Games, so this kind of thing shouldn't be that much unexpected. This is beside the fact that this is Kaiba Land. There are even stuffed plushies of Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar and Mai Valentine. Still... how come I got the feeling Yami is never going to let that one down? I also don't know if Joey would be happy or offended by the fact there aren't any plushies or stuffed animals of him.

But it's still quite an odd sight to see those things. I guess the same can be said about Industrial Illusions selling Kaiba puppets that look like the one the Ventriloquist used in Duelist Kingdom. That thing still haunts my nightmares. You know, on second thought, a stuffed teddy bear of me isn't that bad. At least these look like normal kids toys and not something out of a horror movie.

Still...

"I wanna play that game."

Téa arched an eye brow at this. "Really?"

I merely shrugged at this. "Sure, why not?"

Walking up to the booth with the strange stuffed animals, I pulled out a few bills out my pocket before I handed them to the game operator, who gave me a few rings in return. Squniting my eyes, I focued on the one of the rings near the centre. I tossed one of the rings before it flew in the air, landing squarely one of the pegs.

"Nice one, Yugi!" Téa cheered with a smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up, smiling at that. "Thanks."

The man plucked down the giant teddy bear, which shared a resemblance with me, handing it to me. I walked back to Téa, holding the teddy bear. "You can keep it if you want."

Téa's eyes widened. "Seriously?" I nodded. Téa's face lit up before she wrapped her arms around me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you so much, Yugi."

My cheeks gained a little pink to them. "No problem."

Téa let go of me before I handed it to her and she held the stuff animal in her arms. I couldn't help but smile at that.

We went on several more rides before we decided to walk home. As we started to leave the park, I glanced behind me and I saw Téa standing in place as if she was looking at something.

"Téa, are you all right?" I asked, walking back towards her and looking at her in concern.

She turned her gaze towards me. "It's just that the farris wheel kind of brings back bad memories, you know?"

I remembered that incident when a bomber placed bombs on the farris wheel. Téa was trapped inside there. Yami took over immediately and saved her, while also catching where the criminal was located. I don't blame her at all for being shaken up about that. I can't imagine what that would've been like for her, even I am shaken up by that whole thing.

Trying to change the subject, I asked, "Did you hear anything from the dance school in New York yet?"

"Not exactly," she said, walking beside me, "but I am hoping to hear something very soon."

"I hope you do, Téa."

"Thanks, Yugi. Though, I am still nervous to go."

I blinked at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I go, I'd have to move all the way to New York. I am not sure if I am ready for something like that."

My face dropped a little. To be honest, I never thought too much about that. If Téa does leave to New York, she'd have to a completely different city. She would have leave all of her friends and family behind in Domino. If she leaves, I might not be able to see again. Granted, I can always Skype her and keep in contact with her, but that might not be the same.

Still...

"You should go. It's your dream. Right?"

"I guess," she answered with a hint of uncertainty. "But, what do you want to do after high school?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. Though, one idea is maybe becoming an archeologist."

"So you want to follow the footsteps of your grandpa?"

"I guess," I said, cracking a smile. "It's just that I got an interest in that sort thing since I was little. Like I said, I am still deciding. I still think you should follow your heart about this. At the end of the day, you know what is right for you."

The sides of her lip pulled up, giving me a warm smile. "Thanks, Yugi."

"No problem."

After we left the park, I started to walk Téa back to her home, which wasn't very far from the park. I walked Téa to her door step.

A smile graced her lips."Thanks for walking me home and spending time with me, Yugi. I really had a fun time tonight."

I gave her a sheepish smile in return. "You're welcome."

Téa planted a kiss on my cheek, causing my cheeks to heat up and my heart to flutter.

"I'll see you tomorrow ,Téa."

"Yeah. See ya, Yugi."

"See ya," I said, waving as Téa went inside of her home.

I walked back towards the sidewalk, hands in my pockets. Despite being set up on a blind date against my will, I had a blast today. Maybe I should do this more often in the future.

'By the smile on your face, I can tell your date went well.'

Turning my gaze to the side, I saw Yami appear beside me in his spirit form. I nodded with a grin still plastered on my features. With that, Yami disappeared back into the puzzle with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading this and please review ^^


End file.
